VH1's the List
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: Ever watch the List on VH1? Ever wonder what would happen if cartoon characters were on it? Note: this series is meant as humor, and does not reflect the opinions of this site or its sponsors.
1. Best Movie Songs

the List: best song from a movie  
  
Legal stuff: I do not own any of the characters in this story. If any of the copyright owners of the characters in this story are reading this, you know what's yours. Any VH1 properties are owned by VH1/MTV Networks. This story is completely a work of fiction, and any real people are used for comedic purposes only. The opinions expressed in this story are the opinions of the author, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of VH1, the copyright owners of the characters used, or any website on which this story is posted.   
  
**items in >><< are commercial highlights  
**  
"These are the songs you hum as you walk out of the theatre. Sometimes, they are the only things you remember. They move the plot along, make scenes more memorable, set the mood. These are the best movie songs. I'm Tuxedo Mask, and this is the List."  
  
**>>opening, show title and topic<<  
  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Hello, and welcome to the list, where our topic today is best movie song. A great song can make or break a movie, or is the only thing you remember about some films."  
**  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Now, let's meet our panel for today. Our first guest is best known for his firey temper, his unintelligible voice, and according to my co-stars on Sailor Moon, great fashion sense, Donald Duck."  
Donald Duck:"Hello."  
Tuxedo Mask:"Next, from my show, Sailor Moon, we have my future daughter, Rini."  
Rini:"Hi."  
Tuxedo Mask:"Next, We have the happy-go-lucky person who calls himself the God of Death, and pilots Gundam Deathscythe. From Gundam Wing, please say hello to Duo Maxwell."  
Duo Maxwell:"Good evening."  
Tuxedo Mask:"Finally, we have one of Tex Avery's funniest characters, Screwey Squirrel."  
Screwey Squirrel:"Hello(sniff)"  
Tuxedo Mask:"Let's talk about great movie songs."  
**>>clips of movie songs from the past, with people talking about their favorite movie songs.<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Now let's see our panelist's third choices. Donald Duck, what's yours?"  
Donald Duck:"Well, a great movie song has to be memorable. Something you leave the theatre humming. Sometimes, a whole movie can be about one song. Like my third choice, _That Thing you Do!_."  
**>>Donald Duck  
3.That Thing you Do!-_That Thing you Do!_<<**  
Tuxedo Mask:"Okay, now let's see what Rini's third choice is."  
Rini:"Well, like Donald said, a good movie song has to be memorable. Sometimes, it can be used to move the plot along, such as my third choice, from the Lion King, _Hakuna Matata_."  
**>>Rini  
3.Hakuna Matata-_The Lion King_<<**  
Tuxedo Mask:"Let's hear from our next panelist, Duo Maxwell and get his third choice."  
Duo Maxwell:"I'd never hear the end of it from my fellow Gundam pilots if they found out I liked this movie, or any songs from it, even though it was the best-selling movie soundtrack of all time. This song was written by the Bee Gees, but sung by Yvonne Elliman, _If I can't have You_, from Saturday Night Fever."  
**>>Duo Maxwell  
3.If I can't Have You-_Saturday Night Fever_<<**  
Tuxedo Mask:"Let's hear from our last panelist, Screwey Squirrel."  
Screwey Squirrel:"You know, sometimes a song is the only thing you remember from a movie, I'll give you an example. Remember the Poseidon Adventure?"  
Duo, Rini, Donald(in unison):"no."  
Screwey Squirrel:"My point exactly. But you do remember the song _The Morning After_, don't you?"  
**>>Screwey Squirrel  
3.The Morning After-_The Poseidon Adventure_<<**  
Donald Duck(muttering to himself):"He's got to be kidding."  
Tuxedo Mask:Okay, let's get our panelist's second choices. Okay, Donald."  
Donald Duck:"You can accuse me of hiney-kissing all you want for this one, seeing that this is from a Disney film, but this song is from one of my favorite movie scenes of all time, the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp."  
**>>Donald Duck  
2.Bella Notte-_Lady and the Tramp  
_3.That Thing you Do!-_That Thing you Do!_<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Okay, Rini, let's hear your second choice."  
Rini:"Well, I liked this song before I knew it was from a movie. This song was from the movie Help!, and it's the song they play while the Beatles are skiing in the alps."  
**>>Rini  
2.Ticket to Ride-_Help!_  
3.Hakuna Matata-_The Lion King_<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Let's get Duo's second choice."  
Duo Maxwell:"Anyone see Detroit Rock City?"**>>silence<<**"Yeah, I know only 8 people saw it, and I didn't think any of them would be here tonight. Well, there was one song written for the movie. It was credited as a KISS song, but I'm pretty sure Paul Stanley was the only member who actually participated in the recording."  
**Duo Maxwell  
2.Nothing can keep me from You-_Detroit Rock City_  
3.If I can't have You-_Saturday Night Fever_  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Let's get our last panelist's second choice. Screwey?"  
Screwey Squirrel:"Like my third choice, this one comes from a movie that very few people remember. This song could also be considered an ode to the lightbulb industry. It was also Debby Boone's only hit song."**>>Donald puts his finger in his mouth and makes gagging noises while Rini shakes her head in disgust.<<  
**Duo Maxwell:"This is a joke, right? You aren't really choosing that song, are you?"  
Screwey Squirrel:"Yes, I am."  
**>>Screwey Squirrel  
2.You Light up my Life-_You Light up my Life_  
3.The Morning After-_The Poseidon Adventure<<_**  
Tuxedo Mask:"We have to go to commercial, when we return, we'll get our panelist's first choices."  
**>>Commercial highlights: Promo for _Storytellers-Hootie and the Blowfish_, premeiring Sunday at 10, AOL, Coca-Cola, Ford F150, promo for _Behind the Music:Bobby Sherman_, up next<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Welcome back, this is the List, and our topic today is best movie songs. We've heard our panelist's second and third choices, now let's get their number one choices. Donald?"  
Donald Duck:"I haven't told anyone this before, but I'm a really big fan of the Boss, Bruce Springsteen. I know, most people don't think of him when they think of movie songs, but he actually did win an Academy Award for writing what is my number one choice."  
**>>Donald Duck  
1.Streets of Philadelphia-_Philadelphia  
_2.Bella Notte-_Lady and the Tramp_  
3.That Thing you Do!-_That Thing you Do!_<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Rini, let's get your number one choice."  
Rini:"This was a tough one. Narrowing down some of my favorite movie songs down to three choices, then ranking them one to three. A lot of songs to leave out. One I definitely had to keep in was a true classic, which happens to be from my favorite film of all time, the Wizard of Oz."  
**>>Rini  
1.Over the Rainbow-_Wizard of Oz_  
2.Ticket to Ride-_Help!_  
3.Hakuna Matata-_the Lion King_**  
Tuxedo Mask:"Let's hear from Duo and get his number one choice."  
Duo Maxwell:"I take it you have all seen Toy Story."  
Rini:"Of course."  
Screwey Squirrel:"Yeah."  
Donald Duck:"I work for Disney, remember? I watched it being made."  
Duo Maxwell:"Well, Toy Story, when you break it down, is basically a buddy picture. For a buddy picture, you need a song about friendship. My firsxt choice is as much about friendship as you're gonna get."  
**>>Duo Maxwell  
1.You've got a Friend in Me-_Toy Story_  
2.Nothing can Keep me From You-_Detroit Rock City  
_3.If I Can't Have You-_Saturday Night Fever_<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Let's see what our final panelist has for his first choice."  
Screwey Squirrel:"Well, my first choice comes from a movie that on paper, was supposed to be such a flop, it would make _Heaven's Gate_ look like _Star Wars_. I mean, come on, who would want to pay $7.50 to see a three and a half hour movie when you know how it's going to end. We knew the boat was going to hit an iceberg and sink like a stone. We didn't know it would become the highest grossing movie of all time, and win all those Oscars."  
Duo Maxwell:"You have to be f**king kidding me here. I mean, I liked that song the first billion times I f**king heard it."  
Tuxedo Mask(shooting Duo a nasty look):"Mr. Maxwell, would you please watch your language? May I remind you, my daughter is sitting right across from you."  
Duo Maxwell(sheepishly):"My bad."  
**>>Screwey Squirrel  
1.My Heart will go On-_Titanic_  
2.You Light up my Life-_You Light up my Life  
_3.The Morning After-_the Poseidon Adventure_<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Okay, we have all our panelist's choices."  
**>>Graphic:  
STREETS OF PHILADELPHIA  
BELLA NOTTE  
THAT THING YOU DO!  
IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU  
NOTHING CAN KEEP ME FROM YOU  
YOU'VE GOT A FRIEND IN ME  
HAKUNA MATATA  
TICKET TO RIDE  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW  
MY HEART WILL GO ON  
YOU LIGHT UP MY LIFE  
THE MORNING AFTER<<**  
Tuxedo Mask:"Now, it's time for our panelists to each remove one song from the list."  
**>>Donald, Duo, and Rini exchange nods and grins<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"Donald, we'll start with you."  
Donald Duck:"Well, there are a lot of good songs here, and some not so good. I think I'll take away _The Morning After_."  
Screwey Squirrel:"What?!?"  
Tuxedo Mask:"Rini, which song do you want to get rid of?"  
Rini:"Well, every time I hear _You Light up my Life_, I want to barf. So let's get rid of that one."  
Screwey Squirrel:"No fair ganging up on me like that."  
Tuxedo Mask:"Alright, Duo, what are we getting rid of next?"  
Duo Maxwell:"Well, every time I hear that pennywhistle intro to _My Heart will go On_, I want to do things that I really can't get into on television. let's just say if I ever carried any of them out, someone's gonna definitely know where I got the nickname the God of Death."  
Screwey Squirrel:"This is a conspiracy. How many songs do I get to remove?"  
Tuxedo Mask:"Just one."  
Screwey Squirrel:"Okay, this is going to be tough. (mentally doing "eenie, meenie, miney, moe" to decide who's song he will remove.) Well, I think I'm going to get rid of _Hakuna Matata_. Let's just say the only movie lion I ever liked was the M.G.M. lion at the beginning of all my movies."  
Tuxedo Mask:"Now, let's pay some bills while the studio audience votes on today's topic."  
**>>Comnmercial highlights:Promo for _Behind the Music:the Cowsills_, premiering Sunday at 9, Kellog's Corn Flakes, Blockbuster Video, _Monster Ballads_(They taught us how to love. They taught us how to live.), VH1 Online<<  
**Tuxedo Mask:"We're back. Now let's see what the audience has picked for the top three movie songs of all time. At number three is _Streets of Philadelphia_, from Philadelphia.**>>Audience applause<<** At number two, is _Ticket to Ride_, from Help!. And the number one movie song is, **>>drum roll<<** _Somewhere over the Rainbow_, from the Wizard of Oz. **>>audience applauds<<** I'd like to thank our panel, and invite you to join us nex time, for, the List."  
**>>end credits.<<  
**Announcer(over end credits):"They were the inspiration for the Partridge fomily. Now hear the real story. This Sunday at nine, see the premiere of _the Cowsills-Behind the Music_, only on VH1."**  
**  
**  
  
**


	2. Sexiest Male Artists

**The List-Sexiest Male Rockers**  
  
_The List is property of VH1, which is property of MTV/Viacom. All other characters are property of their respective owners. I'd like to thank my sister for suggesting many of the rockers listed by our panelists, so, thank you Debra.  
_  
**denotes commercials, narration, or actions**  
  
CHEF:"They're the guys chicks dream about. They have that special something, and tonight, we're going to see who has it. Tonight on the List, the sexiest male rockers."  
  
**opening credits**  
  
CHEF:"Welcome to the List. My name is Jerome McElroy, but to all the crackers in South Park, Colorado, where I work in the cafeteria at the local elementary school, I'm known as Chef. What is it about certain male rockers that makes women go all weak in the knees?"  
  
**clips of several male rockers generally though of as sexy**  
  
CHEF:" Alright, crackers, time to meet our panel for tonight. Our first panelist isn't bad, she's just drawn that way. _From Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_, please say hello to Jessica Rabbit."  
JESSICA RABBIT:"Hello, Jerry. You don't mind if I call you Jerry, do you?"  
CHEF:"Actually, I do. Our next panelist worked for total pacifism on _Gundam Wing_. Please welcome Relena. . . is it Darlian or Peacecraft?"  
RELENA **holding up her left hand, drawing attention to the gold band on the 3rd finger**:"Actually, it's now Yuy."  
CHEF:"Damn, I was wondering if you and that cracker Heero were ever going to hook up. Our next panelist is one of the best officers in the Galaxy Police. Unfortunately, if you looked up dumb blonde in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of her partner. From _Tenchi Muyo!_, please welcome Detective First Class Kiyonne."  
KIYONNE:"It's great to be here."  
CHEF:"Our final panelist uses is the only being in the entire universe that Goku fears, and that's saying a lot. By some strange coincidence, she also happens to be his wife. Please welcome, from _DragonBall Z, _Chi Chi  
CHI CHI:"Hello there."  
CHEF:"Now it's time to get our panelist's third choices. Jessica?"  
JESSICA:"Well, Goofy turned me on to this guy's music back in the early 1980s, back when he released _American Fool_, back when he was still known as John Cougar. My third choice is, of course, John Mellencamp."  
**Jessica Rabbit:  
3. John Mellencamp**  
CHEF:"Relena, your third choice."  
RELENA:"Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys. For some reason, he kinda reminds me of Quatre Winner."  
**Relena Yuy:  
3. Nick Carter**  
CHEF:"Okay, Kiyonne, your third choice."  
KIYONNE:"Two words: Gordon. Sumner."  
**Det. 1st class Kiyonne:  
3. Sting**  
CHEF:"Okay Bulma, your third choice."  
CHI CHI:"I have a confession to make. You see, Gohan, my oldest son, is a serious KISS fan. Well, one day, I happened to sneak a listen to _Destroyer _one day, while he was training with his father, Goku. It now turns out I like them as much as my son. Especially that one with the star over one eye. He's such a hottie."  
**Chi Chi:  
3. Paul Stanley"**  
CHEF:"Now, let's get our panelist's second choices. Jessica?"  
JESSICA:"Well, my favorite song is _Semi-Charmed Life_, by Third Eye Blind. I especially like the guy who used to play guitar in that group, Kevin Cadogan."  
**Jessica Rabbit:  
2. Kevin Cadogan  
3. John Mellencamp  
**CHEF:"Okay, Relena, let's get your second choice."  
RELENA:"Back to the Backstreet Boys for this one. Nick may look like Quatre, but he's not the sexiest one in that group. That honor would have to go to Kevin Richardson."  
**Relena Yuy:  
2. Kevin Richardson  
3. Nick Carter**  
CHEF:"Kiyonne, let's hear your second choice."  
KIYONNE:"Well, I borrowed one of Sasami's N*SYNC cds the other day. Aside from a couple of songs, I really didn't care for the music that much, but I have to admit, they were such cute guys. Especially Joey."  
**Det. 1st class Kiyonne:  
2. Joey Fatone  
3. Sting**  
CHEF:"chi, Chi, your second choice?"  
CHI CHI:"I'm not really choosing this guy for his looks, but more for his voice, although he's not that hard to look at. But that voice, he could read the phone book out loud and make it sound incredibly romantic."  
CHEF:"You're not talking about Issac Hayes, are you?"  
CHI CHI:"no, I'm talking about Barry White."  
**Chi Chi:  
2. Barry White  
3. Paul Stanley**  
CHEF:"We have to pay some bills, and then we'll be back to get our panelist's first choices."  
**commercial highlights: house ad for _Behind the Music-Ratt_ coming up next, a Buick spot with Tiger Woods, AOL 6.0, Madonna concert dates  
**CHEF:"We're back, time to get our panelist's first choices. Jessica?"  
JESSICA:"Anyone remember Duran Duran? I always thought the bass player was really sexy. In fact, he's my number one pick."  
**Jessica Rabbit:**  
**1. John Taylor  
2. Kevin Cadogan  
3. John Mellencamp**  
CHEF:"Relena, your first choice?"  
RELENA:"He might have a few too many tattoos, but after I saw the video of that vacation he took with Pamela Anderson,"  
CHI CHI:"Wait a minute, aren't you a little young to be watching that?"  
RELENA:"Considering I was running the Entire Earth Sphere government by the time I was seventeen, no. What I was going to say was, after I saw the video he and Pamela Anderson made on that vacation, I'd have to say there's one area he's not lacking. **whispering to Kiyonne**although he still doesn't measure up to Heero. **back to normal voice** and that makes him my number one choice"  
**Relena Yuy:  
1. Tommy Lee  
2. Kevin Richardson  
3. Nick Carter**  
CHEF:"Kiyonne, your first choice?"  
KIYONNE:"You really want to hear who my first choice is? It's kind of embarrassing, I had a major crush on him when I was twelve. Leif Garrett."  
**Det. 1st class Kiyonne:  
1. Leif Garrett  
2. Joey Fatone  
3. Sting**  
CHEF:"chi Chi, let's get your first choice."  
CHI CHI:"For some reason, I like guys with unusual hairstyles."  
JESSICA:"I believe you, I've seen your husband."  
CHI CHI:"Well, there's one band who was known more for their hairstyles than their music. That band was a Flock of Seagulls. The lead singer is my first choice."  
**Chi Chi:  
1. Mike Score  
2. Barry White  
3. Paul Stanley**  
CHEF:"Now is the time each of you gets to eliminate one person from the list."  
**the list:  
John Taylor  
Kevin Cadogan  
John Mellencamp  
Tommy Lee  
Kevin Richardson  
Nick Carter  
Leif Garrett  
Joey Fatone  
Sting  
Mike Score  
Barry White  
Paul Stanley  
**CHEF:"Jessica, who do you want to remove?"  
JESSICA:"That's a no-brainer. As far as the Backstreet Boys are concerned, Kevin's hot, but Nick? Puh-leeze! Sorry Mister Carter, you're outta here."  
CHEF:"Relena, who do you want to take off?"  
RELENA:"Well, if you get rid of the funky hair, the guy from Flock of Seagulls isn't that good looking, so I'm going to have to get rid of him."  
CHEF:"kiyonne, who do you think doesn't belong on this list?"  
KIYONNE:"Easy. Tommy Lee. He's only got one thing going for him, and believe me, I've seen bigger. So I'm kicking his tattooed butt out of here."  
CHEF:"Chi Chi, who do you want to remove?"  
CHI CHI:"John Mellencamp. He's okay looking, but not sexy."  
CHEF:"Okay, now our panelists have made their choices, and eliminated some of them. Now, while we pay some more bills, our audience will make the final decision on the top three sexiest males in rock."  
**commercial highlights: VH1.com plug, Walt Disney World, _Pearl Harbor_ trailer  
**CHEF:"Okay, we're back. Now it's time to reveal what our audience voted on as the three sexiest males in rock. Coming in at number three, Kevin Richardson. At number two, Kevin Cadogan. And at number one, the sexiest male in rock, **drumroll** Sting."  
**sexiest males  
1. Sting  
2. Kevin Cadogan  
3. Kevin Richardson  
**CHEF:"I'd like to thank our panel, and remind you to tune in next time for another episode of the List. For VH1, I'm Chef."  
**end credits  
  
**  
  



	3. Best Heavy Metal Bands

VH1 THE LIST  
best metal artists  
  
I do not own VH1 the List. It is owned by VH1. Nor do I own any of the characters, except for Jake Slater/Gilded Rose, who is my own creation. They are owned by their respective copyright owners.  
  
(note: items in =this= are narration or action)  
  
Superman: It's loud. It's crude. It's take-no-prisoners music best played at eardrum-shattering volume. Tonight on the List, the greatest heavy metal artists of all time.  
  
=opening credits=  
  
Superman: Welcome to the List. I'm Superman, appropriately for tonight's topic, also known as the Man of Steel. Tonight we seperate the metal gods from the poseurs.  
  
=clips showing a who's who of the heavy metal genre=  
  
Superman: Our first panelist is from Sailor Moon, although you won't find him in any of the manga or the anime. He is a character created for Sailor Moon fanfics, please welcome Gilded Rose, also known as Jake Slater.  
  
Jake: Great to be here.  
  
Superman: Our next panelist is from Tenchi Muyo. She is the Crown Princess of Planet Jurai, Princess Aeka.  
  
Aeka: Hello.  
  
Superman: Next, from Histeria!, Loud Kiddington.  
  
Loud: HI THERE!  
  
Jake: =whispering to Aeka= Damn, is this guy loud enough?  
  
Superman: Our final panelist made his debut in 1928, and is now best known as a corporate icon. Please welcome Mickey Mouse.  
  
Mickey: Hiya, folks.  
  
Superman: It's now time to get our panelist's third choices. Jake?  
  
Jake: This guy has been around since the late 60s, when he was with the Amboy Dukes, but I finally got to see him when he opened for KISS on their farewell tour. My third choice is the Motor City Madman himself.  
=Jake Slater:  
3. Ted Nugent=  
  
Superman: Princess Aeka?  
  
Aeka: Well, I have to admit, I actually listen to this genre on occasion, even though you'd think I'd consider it noise pollution. Anyways, I'd have to say my third choice is Judas Priest.   
=Princess Aeka:  
3. Judas Priest=  
  
Superman: Loud?  
  
Loud: THIS BAND USED TO BE THE BEST IN THE WORLD, UNTIL THEIR LEAD SINGER FLAKED OUT ON EVERYONE. MY THIRD CHOICE IS GUNS AND ROSES.  
=Loud Kiddington:  
3. Guns and Roses=  
  
Superman: Mickey?  
  
Mickey: Gosh, I have to say my third choice is Motley Crue.  
=Mickey Mouse:  
3. Motley Crue=  
  
Superman: Now it's time to hear our panelist's second choices. Jake?  
  
Jake: AC/DC. Those guys rock. End of discussion.  
=Jake Slater:  
2.AC/DC  
3. Ted Nugent=  
  
Superman: Aeka?  
  
Aeka: I'm going to have to go with Metallica here.  
=Princess Aeka:  
2. Metallica  
3. Judas Priest=  
  
Superman: Loud?  
  
Loud: MY SECOND CHOICE IS KORN.  
=Loud Kiddington:  
2. Korn  
3. Guns and Roses=  
  
Superman: Mickey?  
  
Mickey: Def Leppard.  
=Mickey Mouse:  
2. Def Leppard  
3. Motley Crue=  
  
Superman: We have to pay some bills, then we'll be back to get our panelist's first choices. Stay tuned, this is the List.  
  
=commercial highlights: Got Milk?, Behind the Music: Milli Vanilli, Dell Computers=  
  
Superman: We're back. Now to get our panelist's first choices. Jake?  
  
Jake: I have one thing to say. You wanted the best, you got the best. The hottest band in the world.  
=Jake Slater:  
1. KISS  
2. AC/DC  
3. Ted Nugent=  
  
Superman: Aeka?  
  
Aeka: Iron Maiden.  
=Aeka:   
1. Iron Maiden  
2. Metallica  
3. Judas Priest=  
  
Superman: Loud?  
  
Loud: MY FIRST CHOICE STARTED OUT WITH BLACK SABBATH, THEN WENT ON TO NOTORIETY BY BITING THE HEADS OFF DOVES, BATS, AND CHICKENS.  
=Loud Kiddington:  
1. Ozzy Osbourne  
2. Korn  
3. Guns and Roses=  
  
Superman: Mickey?  
  
Mickey: Led Zeppelin.  
=Mickey Mouse:  
1. Led Zeppelin  
2. Def Leppard  
3. Motley Crue=  
  
Superman: Let's review who our panel selected.  
  
=KISS  
AC/DC  
Ted Nugent  
Iron Maiden  
Metallica  
Judas Priest  
Ozzy Osbourne  
Korn  
Guns and Roses  
Led Zeppelin  
Def Leppard  
Motley Crue=  
  
Superman: Now, each member of our panel gets to remove one artist from the list. Jake?  
  
Jake: I'm sorry, but as far as I'm concerned, any artist that came out after 1991 is not heavy metal. So I'm gonna give Korn the boot.  
  
Superman: Aeka?  
  
Aeka: I'm sorry, but Motley Crue wouldn't know talent if it hit them over the head. So I'm going to get rid of them.  
  
Superman: Loud?  
  
Loud: I KNOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HEAVY METAL, BUT LED ZEPPELIN IS NOT HEAVY METAL, EVEN THOUGH THEY INFLUENCED A LOT OF METAL BANDS. GOODBYE, LED ZEPPELIN.  
  
Superman: Mickey?  
  
Mickey: Guns and Roses. They might have been good at one time, but ever since they became famous, Axl Rose has become a flake.  
  
Superman: We're going to pay some more bills, while our audience votes.  
  
=commercial highlights: Ford Focus, X-Box, I Am Sam trailer=  
  
Superman: let's see who our audience picked. At number three, Ted Nugent. Number two is Ozzy Osbourne. And the number one heavy metal band of all time is KISS.  
  
=best heavy metal band:  
1. KISS  
2. Ozzy Osbourne  
3. Ted Nugent=  
  
Superman: On behalf of our panel, I would like to thank you for watching the List.  
  
=end credits= 


End file.
